The present invention relates to a binding tape for trimming various items made of cloth or other materials.
More particularly, the present invention relates to bias binding tape especially for use by persons making their own garments, draperies, or other items in their homes under non-commercial conditions. The present invention can, of course, be used for commercial operations as well.
Bias binding tape, that is, a strip of material cut at an angle, normally 45.degree., to its "cross-grain" or direction of the threads used in its weaving, for use as trimming along the edge of fabric garments and other items, is well known and has been used for a long time in both commercial and non-commercial manufacturing operations. Basically, bias binding tape is sewn to the front, and sometimes the rear, side of the material to be trimmed, along the edges thereof. As the bias binding tape is cut at an angle or bias it can stretch or twist to follow curved edges without puckering.
In order to use prior bias binding tapes, a piece of tape is fitted and pinned to the front of the garment along an edge, with a piece of ruffle or other decoration to be secured along the same edge. The front binding tape and the ruffle or other decoration is then sewn to the material to be trimmed. If a back bias tape is also to be applied, this can be pinned to the materal at the same time or sewn on in a separate step. For less skilled sewers, a second step is often preferred in order to prevent the rear binding tape from slipping and not being properly secured. Even skilled sewers often find a separate sewing step for the rear binding worth the extra effort, especially when the edge to which the binding is to be sewn, is one with which it is difficult to work.
Alternatively, to save the bother of applying the rear binding tape, it is omitted entirely. This leaves the rear of the item unfinished. For some applications this is not overly objectional. However, a finished edge on both sides is always preferable and adds to the pride of accomplishment which persons making their own garments or other items often feel when the job is properly done.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a bias binding tape which provides a finished edge on both the front and rear of the material to which it is being applied, in a one-step sewing process.
It is a further and related object of the invention to provide a bias binding tape wherein alignment of the front and rear portions is easily accomplished.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a bias binding tape wherein decorative ruffles are automatically properly aligned and applied with front and rear bias binding tape without the need for a still further alignment step.